1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hangers combining text messaging with transparent storage bags which are especially adapted for use with conventional clothes.
2. Status of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,938 issued to Vasudeva on Jan. 17, 1995 for a clothes hanger with an identification compartment. Vasudeva teaches a clothes hanger constructed of plastic and having an integral identification compartment formed by a tag frame. A hook section adapted to support the hanger in use is connected to one side of the tag frame. Pairs of arms for supporting clothing are also integrally connected to the tag frame, each arm extending from the frame at an equal distance from where the hook section is connected. The outer ends of the arms are connected by a cross-member. A cover, connected by an integral hinge to the tag frame, has a series of peripheral projections each fitting into a slot on one side of the tag frame to hold the cover against that side of the frame. An identification tag is positionable between the tag frame and the cover such that information on the tag is visible in the window of the frame. The hanger may be utilized by an individual wishing to more easily identify his/her clothing, or by an institution wishing to reduce the number of hangers removed from its premises.
Subsequently, related U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,985 issued to Balser on Mar. 28, 2000 for another limited scope structure entitled multiple purpose coat hanger. Balser's invention is a multiple purpose coat hanger member having additional appendages extending laterally outwardly from the upper neck portion of the hanger from which hanger portions additional articles of clothing can be attached, such lateral extensions comprising a plurality of linear extending members affixed to the neck portion of the hanger, such lateral extension members having attachment means for hanging clothing articles on the extreme end thereof.
Related U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,985 was issued to Balser on Mar. 28, 2000 for a multiple purpose coat hanger. The subject invention is a multiple purpose coat hanger member having additional appendages extending laterally outwardly from the upper neck portion of the hanger from which hanger portions additional articles of clothing can be attached, such lateral extensions comprising a plurality of linear extending members affixed to the neck portion of the hanger, such lateral extension members having attachment means for hanging clothing articles on the extreme end thereof.